


As Sweet As A Sea Storm

by DragonDancer235



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, makoto tachibana - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Blood, Driven to the brink of insanity, F/M, Gore, Insane thoughts, Insanity, Manipulation, Murder, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer235/pseuds/DragonDancer235
Summary: “Umm. Hello. You’re in my apartment.” I rasped and coughed as what tasted like chemical came back up into my mouth, my grip on my phone grew tighter readying to run into the bathroom for whatever reason he gives me to do so. I like him and all but not enough for him to be in my apartment, let alone stay in it!





	1. Chapter 1

"Okam! Sprint! Stop slacking!" Coach Takina shouted at me as I turned in the water catching up with the other swimmers in the lane. It couldn't be helped; I was extremely tired today. Being a 19-year-old with a part time job and collage course in Physical therapy as well as competitive swimming every evening at eight till ten; was pretty tiring.

"Sorry coach." I called back in annoyance as my head broke the water to catch a breath.

"Apologise to everyone else in your lane! Your holding everyone up!" He squawked making his already blowsy face brighten more so. I rolled my eyes as my arm crossed my vision so the coach couldn't see what I was doing. He could go fuck himself for all I care. Tumbling in the water I sprinted down the lane behind all the other swimmers irritation bubbling within me. Slowing to a stop behind everyone else I removed my goggles and to my relief it was time to finish.

"Cool down guys two lengths of whatever you like then you can go." Coach mumbled whist turning away and flicking his wrist over his shoulder in disinterest. Many of the swimmers turned to look at each other in anger towards our coach’s nonchalant attitude with us but when he was in an exceptionally bad mood like tonight we could be lazy as he would only make us do sprints or continuous lengths in which us swimmers could cruse.

"Bye then guys!" Many of the other swimmers jumped straight out of the water not even bothering with cool down since in their minds who needs too? I did it once... In agony for days. So it's something I don't skip anymore. Plus; I pretty much, am always the last one out of the water, so I could have a chance to chat to Makoto and help him put away the ropes and such without interruptions. To be honest he is the only reason why I am still here. Pushing off the wall I kept my head above the water as I did my lengths in lazy breast-stroke.

"Takina, may be you could lighten the insults toward my swimmers?" I turned my head to the right to see Makoto holding one of coach Takina's shoulders and giving him that kind smile that he gave everyone. It made me a little jealous that he would be sweet and gentle to everyone and not just me, but what can I expect from such a kind person?

"You have such a cushtie method of teaching Tachibana. Yelling works way better than patting them on the back and saying they have done a good job, when they really haven't. And you teach the children, I teach fucking teens and adults." Coach Takina snorted and stuffed his hands into his pockets and made a bee-line toward the exit. I hissed at him as he left, I was completely unimpressed with the man. I finally finished my last length and pulled myself from the pool. Sloshing water over the once dry side that had nothing but gritty bits on it from where it hasn't been cleaned yet. Sitting on the side I pulled off my swimming hat and goggles, running my fingers through my matted hair that smelled like chlorine. All of the other swimmers had gone now leaving me alone with Makoto. Speaking of him; where is he?

"Hows collage going (y/n)?" Makoto crept up behind me and asked rather loudly. Causing me to jump from the sudden noise.

"Jeez don't creep up on me like that Makoto!" I gave him a cheeky grin and flicked water at him. Makoto dodged it and gave me a bright smile that always warmed me inside.

"Sorry sweetie!" He chuckled and sat beside me in his feet dangling in the water. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. I studied him closely since I only capture him in moments of teaching or talking to other club members. From the way he sits back on his hands I could see he missed swimming with the friends he named his club after. I have never met them but he always speaks fondly about them whenever he has an opportunity.

"But, collage is going well. I have nearly finished the first year." I commented changing the subject, breaking the calm silence that surrounded us.

"That's really good to hear." Makoto turned to face me that smile he gave to everyone he gave to me. I wished he liked me back, but his smile says it all. The way he closes his eyes and his whole face lightens as his lips curl into that smile. It was upsetting. I hold out little hope of actually having him as a boyfriend. I skimmed my fingertips across the water before standing up over Makoto which again was, a rare thing since he is so much taller than me.

"You know how happy it makes me when I can see over you." I smirked and held out my hand for Makoto to use as help up. He slid his fingers into my palm and I couldn't help blushing from the contact.

"Ha, it's not very common for me to be shorter than someone." He answered and used my hand as a brace. His fingers malingering in my hand a little longer than they needed to before he let go. Signals like that give me hope. Although that hope is usually crushed by something such as the word club member or when he talks to all the other girls who were more in his age group.

"Let’s pull these ropes in then!" I beamed at him hiding my hurt behind that smile.

"I'll do that, go wash and change. You have work tomorrow at Six in the morning right?" Makoto patted my head and turned me in the direction of the changing rooms. He then rested his huge hands onto my shoulders and gently pushed me in the direction of said changing rooms along the pool side.

"No it's actually at Eleven, but it's my job to help you." I put my finger up in the air as I walked in step with him.

"You’re going to miss your train if you don't hurry." Makoto continued to push forward not letting me help him.

"Actually I missed it a while ago. I forgot to leave early since they are having maintenance done on the railway. So I am walking." I turned to him and gave him a dorky smile.

"No, I'll drive you home." Makoto stopped at the entrance of the changing rooms and nudged me forward into them.

"Thanks Makoto you don't have to though."

"Yes I do, what sort of person would I be if I let a pretty young woman walk home alone late at night in the dark?" Yet again he gave me that friendly, gentle smile that ebbed away at my hope of him being in love with me.

"Thank you."

After changing I stood just outside of the front waiting for Makoto to sign out and leave. I watched my breath mist as I sighed out in exasperation. I was very tired. There is also a massive problem looming over my head, and really I shouldn't be dragging him into my life right now since being in the financial situation I am in currently. I can't even afford a car... Let alone an apartment in a city.

"We ready to go?" Makoto rested his hand on my right shoulder and smiled down on me... That fateful smile of friendzone.

"Yea, lead the way!" I smirked and nudged the tall olive haired male with my elbow, since it’s the only contact I could have with him without him pressing rape charges! We strolled easily along the now empty car park toward a white sports car.

"Oooh nice. Well off are we?" I glanced over to Makoto and smirked before readjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Well yes and no, it was the only car I could buy without something broken or on contract."  He chirped back and unlocked the car, before opening it and allowing me in.

"Thank you my dear." I winked as I flopped into the seat sending him a cheeky smile as I did so.

"Your welcome." He slammed the door shut and jumped into the driver’s seat, before pulling away into the darkness of the night. I sighed out heavily and rested my head against the window. I smiled as I watched Makoto’s gaze flick to my tired body that rested lightly against the side of the car. I felt an exciting buzz within my body… I was in the same car as Makoto Tachibana! Stay calm… Stay calm… Don’t blow it. I yawned and stretched out a little, causing Makoto to glance my way and smile.

“It’s cute when you stretch.” I stopped and fell back into my normal sitting position blushing furiously. Fuck… I’m such a dork!

“Shush you.” I joked and nudged his arm since I was caught off guard by having a compliment thrown my way. I sighed out lightly and rested my head back against the side of the car allowing my eyes to close. I felt safe, I felt comfortable and warm. This is what he is doing to me… I have a crush on my swimming teacher, or is he my friend? I don’t know anymore. This is so painful… God these seats are so comfy. I’ll just have a quick five minutes’ rest.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

“Fuck…”

_Beep Beep Beep_

“Shut up!” I groaned and flicked my wrist out landing it on an alarm. I’m not ready for today… Hang on, where am I? Snapping my eyes open, I tried to bolt upright but my stomach clenched and I felt like I was going to vomit. Glancing around the room in fear I quickly checked where I was through the throbbing headache. That’s my alarm clock, my sheets, my wardrobe… This is my apartment. Makoto must have brought me here after I fell asleep in his car. How did I not wake up to him carrying me? Ohmigod! Makoto carried me to my apartment without waking me up and managed to open my door – How did he open my door? He must have found the spare key I keep in the crack above my door frame. Slightly concerning how he found that though. I know I can trust him and all but it is a little awkward. Flicking back the covers my cheeks heated up in embarrassment as I noticed how I had nothing but my shirt and panties on. Okay now that’s not normal. My head throbbed even more as my feet touched the floor, my body feeling like lead as I rolled off of the bed.

Crashing out of my room I dragged myself toward my phone that sat on the coffee table along with a fresh cup of tea... freash? God why does everything seem so hazy I don't understand it.

“Oh morning Sweetheart.” I sat dumbstruck on the floor. Completely confused as to why he is here. How long has he been here…?

“Umm. Hello. You’re in my apartment.” I rasped and coughed as what tasted like chemical came back up into my mouth, my grip on my phone grew tighter readying to run into the bathroom for whatever reason he gives me to do so. I like him and all,but not enough for him to be in my apartment, let alone stay in it! Trying to stand I gripped the table for support whilst pressing my hand to my head to stop the throbbing and dizziness.

“Oh yes, sorry about that sweetie. I tried to wake you but you just wouldn’t come round. So I found your key from your bag and let myself in. I know I should have asked first but you just weren’t waking up.” Makoto grinned and passed me an omelette that had just come from the pan. I smiled at him hesitantly and took hold of the plate not really wanting to eat due to the fact I felt extremely sick, alas I forced it down so not to be rude or anything. I really don’t feel well.

“I have work later. God I feel so sick.” I mumbled to myself. Holding back the bile that was coming up; I made a desperate crawl to the bathroom before promptly throwing up in the toilet.

“Sweetheart are you alright?!” Makoto shouted and dashed to my side holding my hair back from my face and rubbing small circles on the top of my back.

“No…” I groaned and vomited for the second time. I genuinely have never felt this shit before.

“You’re not going into work today okay Sweetheart!” Makoto gripped my shoulders lightly and pulled me up from the floor. I bet I look like the most beautiful girl on Earth. Ha. Although maybe it is a good thing Makoto’s here…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day Makoto was at my apartment came and went like a vomit filled dream. He was as I expected a kind and gentle person who treated me with respect and worry. He called in sick for me at work, helped me with my sudden illness. But that day came and went pretty quick. Nothing seemed to be different about Makoto although him entering my apartment was a shock two weeks ago now he is still the same. But there seemed to be a slight edge to him now, I caught him watching me all the time during swimming lessons. I gradually came round to thinking that I needed to confront him about this… So after training was over I waited till everyone left before approaching him.

“Hey Makoto, um… I’ve been noticing you’ve been watching me… a lot… and I dunno but is there something you want to say or…” I started feeling more and more like a fool as I went on. Standing shivering in my swimsuit feeling like a nonce for even asking.

“Oh sweetie… You’re overanalysing.” Makoto whispered and pressed a hand to the side of my face chuckling quietly to himself. I felt like a complete fool…

“I was watching you but only because I was wondering whether you would want extra lessons with me for half an hour in this pool free of charge and I will take you home after?” Was I losing my mind? Or did he just ask me that? I stuttered and quickly pinched the top of my hand just to check I hadn’t fallen asleep on the train and he was asking this of me…

“Yes – YES! I would love to!” I blurted out and jumped a little in excitement. Makoto Tachibana is teaching me one on one! All that alone time this is amazing news, I sucked in a breath and beamed up at the taller man in thanks.

“Anyway, go get washed and dressed I’m going to drop you home again.” Makoto turned me around and lightly pushed me in the direction of the changing rooms.

“Are you sure? It’s out of your way.”

“Nothing for you is out of my way I promise my darling.”

This is amazing I mean… He is going out of his way to teach me, to spend time with me! How can this be? Taking my clothing and other items from the locker I danced into a changing room and changed with a miraculous speed. Making sure I wasn’t keeping Makoto from leaving too late since he was nice enough to drive me home. Prancing outside I stood waiting for him to finish with the ropes. The air was less chilly than that a couple of weeks ago signalling the onset of spring although it was still cold enough to sink through my gloves. Turning towards the transparent glass panels that allowed passers by to see into the swimming pool, I glanced into the steamy glass to see if Makoto had finished with packing up for the night. Since he wasn't there I could guess that he was on his way out and I started to make my way toward the car I think it's his? I turning my head towards the pool doors as they clipped shut I saw Makoto striding down the steps towards me. I sent a smile his way and tried to suppress my inner fangirl screaming that Makoto was some kind of Angel in a human form.

The car ride home was short and sweet the silence was comfortable and not at all awkward, considering I am generally and awkward person. To be honest at least I didn't fall asleep this time!

Opening the door to my apartment gestured for Makoto to come in he accepted my request and followed me in. Taking our shoes off at the front door and shuffling into the living room I took a breath to steady myself since Makoto and I are alone... In an apartment... And it's dark. I need to take my mind out of the gutter!

"Sit down if you like I'll make you some tea it's the least I can do to repay you for ferrying me around everywhere!" I giggled and I rode over to the counter top to boil the kettle and retrieve cups from cupboards out of my reach. Grumbling quietly under my breath as I stood on tiptoes to reach the mugs and failed that attempt. Suddenly I felt a warmth behind me, a body was pressed up against my back... A light breath dusted my ear... Hands either side of my own. My whole being began to heat up as the light clank of ceramic on marble surfacing echoed around the dark apartment.

Turning slowly around being thankful of the fact the lights were off so Makoto couldn't see my scarlet face. Large hands where placed either side of my torso and I noticed his index fingers brushing my pinkies as he seemed to close in on me. Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK! I don't know what to do! His eyes were closing and his lips were slightly parted as he closed the small space between us. Heat radiating from him as he closed in on me causing my mind to fry. Should I kiss him? I mean we barely know each other outside of swimming!

Quick say something!

"Would you like a mint tea or green tea?" I squeaked out completely frozen to where I'm standing, Makoto ginned and stopped closing the distance his eyes fluttering open and his lips pulling back from mine; instead his hands moved on top of mine and breathed out low and husky.

"I'll have the green tea thanks." he laughed out lightly and squeezed my fingers. Before taking a step back and returning to the sofa. Switching on the kitchen lights to try and reduce the sexual ambiance I had accidentally created just by being too short to reach the middle shelf... I was a complete mess I better not have ruined our relationship I don't think I have but still, I don't want things to become awkward with us I don't care if he's a lover or a friend I just want him it near me. Once the tea was made I returned to the sofa and handed Makoto's to him trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. Planting my bum on to the soft cushions I slurped at the hot liquid hoping Makoto would start the conversation. And thankfully he did.

“So how is uni? I assume all is going good?” Makoto asked lightly his fingers running over the handle of the black mug I gave him. The heat activated stars starting to show on the surface making me smile at the small forming galaxy between his hands.

“It’s okay. I mean I have another three months before anything becomes a problem.” I smirked and looked down, although that’s not the entire truth and I think he knows that since the swimmers are always asking me questions; and generally, too loudly.

“Are you sure sweetheart?” Makoto rested back leaving the mug on the table and conveying a look of concern.

“I am fine honestly, if I have any problems I’ll come to you.” I smiled and looked down hoping he would take the hint I didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He breathed out a sigh and nodded lightly in response.

“One thing I can help you with is driving you to work?” He smiled, he reached over the table and placed his hand on the side of mine cupping my own around the mug. “I know you are struggling sweetheart, I know you walk to work instead of the train or bus.” Makoto sighed and took the cup out of my hands. “I know why you didn’t catch the train yesterday or the day before that. Or the day before last ~ I was going to offer you a lift home but you would always disappear before I could come and find you.”

“I – I did catch the train –”

“No, you didn’t I know you didn’t.” Makoto sighed and stood up slipping his hands from around mine. “Hang on… how did you know I didn’t catch the trains?” I mumbled and stared at the tea on the table intensely. A shiver slid up my spine, how would he know this?

“That’s not important sweetheart. What is important is that you’re going home cold and wet and not affording your car.” Makoto sighed, I watched his eyes narrow slightly… I didn’t quite know how to respond. The warm nature of the room felt disturbed. Something felt wrong. “Look sweetheart, I’ll start taking you to work, I’ll pick you up for swimming I’ll drop you home. I’ll take you to work; Sweetheart. I can’t have you walking around late at night or being late to work. You have a lot on your plate already. I can help you with travel.” I heard steps behind me jolting me back into reality. A large hand pressed against my right shoulder. His warmth melted away any notion of worry and paranoia. Surely that’s all that feeling is? Someone being nice so my awkward ass just wants to push them away.

“Okay Makoto, but you have to let me help you with the swimming club to help you cut down on costs.” Makoto grinned and moved his hand from my shoulder to my head. I glanced up into those olive-green eyes, damn out of all people why do I love him, the one person who is so kind its hurtful.

God damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up, I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
